Pokémon - Off Script
by TatsuyaLZGX
Summary: A tale following three different groups of Trainer Class characters: an Ace Trainer eager to get badges, a Beauty aiming to the Master Class Contests, and a PI in an attempt to solve a string of crimes. And these groups keep coming across each other. What will happen further down the road?
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon - Off Script"

Chapter 1 – Encounters:

It is established between Pokémon Trainers that a battle should ensue as soon as two of them cross their eyes with one another. Some were fond of the rule, while others could find it annoying.

Ace Trainer Tyler definitely belonged to the prior group. His passion for battle would make him accept any challenge that came across him.

"A one-on-one battle. Agreed?"

"Any time." Tyler, the teenager with azure colored hair and silver-colored eyes replied to the elderly Expert Audron. Placing a hand on the belt that was tied around his casual reddish track suit's lower part and took out one of the Poké Balls. "Shiftry, come on out!"

Throwing the Poké Ball upwards made it open up and let out the Wicked Pokémon.

"Shif!" The Pokémon spread his arms out, prepared for whatever may come.

"Medicham, assist me!" Audron threw his own Poké Ball and his Pokémon, a female Medicham with a yellow band with a pair of red eye-like drawings around her forehead, appeared.

"A Muscle Band?" Tyler was surprised at first, but a cocky grin was soon to form. "This might make things interesting."

"Your confidence is rare nowadays." Audron admitted, crossing his arms. "You remind me of a boy I once met, a long time ago."

"Was it you?"

The older man smirked. "Indeed. Shall we begin? I offer you the first move."

"Alright. Let's start things up with Shadow Ball!"

"Try!" Shiftry placed his hands aside and created a dark orb of energy, surrounded by multiple purple veils of energy. Swinging his arms forward, he launched the Shadow Ball.

"Psychic." Audron's calm demeanor was reflected on his Medicham. The Meditate Pokémon's eyes began to glow blue and the orb became outlined in the same color. Changing its course, the orb was controlled by Medicham, who moved her arms accordingly. The Shadow Ball circled around her and she launched it back at Shiftry.

However, he was already on the move, under the commands of his Trainer, and swung his right arm aside, striking the orb and tossing it aside, making it crash into the dusty floor of the dirt in the empty area of the forest and making a cloud of dust rise between the two.

Medicham emerged from it with a clenched fist surrounded by red fire and attempted to strike Shiftry, but the Wicked Pokémon slid underneath her. As the fighting type landed, Shiftry stood up and launched a Shadow Ball while turning around, but Medicham canceled it by kicking it with her knee.

As she placed her foot down, both her arms became coated in light blue and her fists clenched, releasing small snowflakes out of them. She jumped forward and punched Shiftry, who blocked the fists with the open palms of his hands, however, upon spreading his arms apart after blocking on of the punches, Medicham quickly struck his chest. The impact not only made him flinch, but the glow came off her fists and froze up his body into a large chunk of ice.

After bouncing back, Medicham jumped up high and fell, knee first, and breaking the ice upon landing, and knocking away a damaged Shiftry. However, the Wicked Pokémon spread his arms and the leaves that served as his fingers grew sharper and glowed. The Meditate Pokémon focused her Hidden Power between her hands into the form of a green orb of energy which she hurled up towards the air before blocking the slashes Shiftry performed with his Leaf Blade. After dodging by leaning to the sides or underneath, Medicham jumped with blue glowing eyes and swung her arm down, bringing down her Hidden Power, but it was destroyed after Shiftry slashed upwards in an outwards arch with his blades. Upon placing his eyes back on Medicham, he found her jumping up high, close to hitting him with a powerful kick. Quickly reacting, he Bounced up towards the sky and Medicham crashed, hurting himself with the impact. Flinching because of the pain, she was unable to dodge Shiftry's landing and kick.

The supper effective move and the failed Hi Jump Kick had already done enough damage, but the final strike was yet to come.

"Mega Kick!"

Shiftry stomped down on the floor, gathering strength at the base, and it began glowing metallic blue. With one of his hands, Shiftry took out a white clear diamond-like crystal out of his hair and shattered it. The pieces flew into the glowing foot and it turned red, becoming more intense. After a short dash, Shiftry jumped and slammed his foot against Medicham, knocking her out.

"Alright!" Tyler celebrated alongside Shiftry, both chuckling as Audron withdrew his Pokémon. The two hugged before Shiftry was withdrawn.

"Your Shiftry is quite powerful. And so are you." Audron pulled a set of coins out of his pocket. "Please, accept this money as a reward."

"Thank you. Here. Take my card." Tyler exchanged the set of bills and coins for a small card with his Poké Gear number written down on it. "Anything you need, just give me a call."

"Hmm…" The man stared at the card and then cracked a smile. "I'll make sure to remember you."

"Same. Well, see ya around." Tyler was quick to resume the following of his path. Audron did the same, though the directions were the complete opposite.

"Until we meet again."

* * *

"Time for lunch!" Tyler sat down in front of a tree after he gathered a large amount of berries. Taking out the six Poké Balls, he opened them up, letting out his Pokémon Team.

Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon.

Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon.

Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon.

Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon.

Donphan, the Armor Pokémon.

And Lucario, the Aura Pokémon.

The group gathered around in a circle and started eating the berries alongside their Trainer. Lucario was taken aback as soon as Talonflame and Zebstrika crossed glares because they both wanted the Tamato Berry. Donphan quickly placed himself between the two, worried they would start a fight, as Alakazam and Shiftry minded their own business, knowing that the fight was never going to ensue.

Tyler chuckled, enjoying the company of his friends, until two yells came from not so far away.

"Whaaaaa!"

"?! What the…?" He was quick to stand up and follow the sound. Lucario and the others were surprised at first, but were quick to follow their trainer until they reached what they could only call a small cliff. And at the bottom, in front of the boy, was a girl with dizzy eyes and wearing a dark purple hair. Her hair was fluffy, and a crystal ball had landed right next to her.

"Ow…"

"Umm… Are you okay?"

"Hmm…?" Her eyes returned to normal. Which, strangely enough, were 'empty'. She stood up after catching her crystal ball and put on a smirk that would send chills up anyone's spine. Tyler was no exception. "Hello! I'm Hex Maniac Raven. And you are?"

"Umm… I'm Ace Trainer Tyler. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand and she took it in order to shake it. His Pokémon were confused and somewhat freaked out by her. Something about her aura was off putting, but after she smirked widely, Tyler became more relaxed. He smiled as well and let go of her before making a rather crucial question. "…What were you doing rolling down a cliff?"

"Oh, you see, my main hobby is to predict the future with the help of my crystal ball…" She pointed out, as she showcased the clear orb in her hands. "And because I predicted that I would trip and roll down A small cliff, I was distracted while walking. Thus making me trip and fall over THIS small cliff."

"I see…" Tyler found the situation odd, but he chuckled nonetheless. "Are you okay?"

"It's not the first time I've rolled down a cliff."

"Wait, it isn't? … How?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. I hit my head on the last drop."

The two laughed in unison, and the tension left Tyler's Pokémon Team as well.

"Would you like to join in? There's more than enough berries for one more."

"If you don't mind, I don't mind."

* * *

"Eh? Gym Badges?"

"Yup. I want to face the strongest Gym Leaders there are." Tyler informed, tossing an Oran Berry into his mouth. Raven tilted her head to the side.

"How many Badges do you have so far?"

"None."

"!" She almost dropped her Pecha Berry. "E-Eh!"

"What? I haven't started my Gym Cleanup just yet."

"B-But your Pokémon Team!"

"What about it?"

"It seems that it has faced a lot already."

"Oh, I wanted to make sure they were powerful enough before we did anything. But tomorrow, we're going to challenge a Gym Leader."

"I see… Mind if I watch?"

"Eh?"

"It sounds interesting. And besides, I don't really have anything else to do in the meantime. I'm not a good fighter, and I'm a bit too careless for contests." She admitted, chuckling.

"So why are you traveling?"

"I guess it's to find something to do." Raven pointed out after taking a bite. "Oh, I almost forgot." She opened up a couple of Poké Balls, letting out her companions: a Duskull and an Inkay. "Say hi to Tyler."

The two Pokémon suddenly hugged the teenager, surprising him. He chuckled but was interrupted by Raven.

"Mind if I tag along in your journey? At least for a while?"

"…Can't see why not."


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon - Off Script"

Chapter 2 – Appearances:

A young woman emerged from the Poké Center, sporting her brand new attire: a black top with silver highlights, red trousers that fit her perfectly, and black high heel shoes that were, strangely enough, surprisingly comfortable. For heels.

Her outfit and overall appearance was an immediate sign of her Trainer Class: Beauty.

Her dark blonde hair reached her upper back, and a pair of sunglasses were neatly placed over her forehead, ready to protect her grayish eyes whenever necessary from the sun. Her handbag carried a small set of Poké Balls and items of various kinds, mostly medicinal.

Her expression showed a strong demeanor, proudly walking as she left Mauville City. However, it caught the attention of a pair of little girls.

"Alright… this seems like a nice place." The girl spoke out loud in the clear field, right in between Mauville and Verdanturf, which would be her next destination. She stretched her body in order to prepare for the upcoming training session. "…" However, even when the sounds were muffled by the wind, the Beauty heard someone behind her. More specifically, giggles behind the only bush in the field. Narrowing her eyes at it, she placed a single hand inside her bag and took out a Poké Ball. She opened it up and let out a dark bluish-green, ghost Pokémon: a Misdreavus.

"Mis?" The little Pokémon tilted her floating body to the side, questioning what was wrong.

"…Screech." She quickly aimed at the bush.

Quickly obeying, the ghost-type flew forward and opened her mouth, releasing a loud, unpleasant sound, which distorted the air through shockwaves. The attack shook the bush and made two little girls roll out of it. They were both young, child-like, wearing pink short-sleeved hoodies and blue shorts. Their eyes were emerald-green and their hair brown. They were completely identical, the only difference between them was the direction of the side ponytail they possessed.

"Eek!" It was natural for the two to yell as they rolled back because of the Screech attack. They bumped their heads together afterwards, giggling awkwardly, until a shadow covered them. They opened their eyes and flinched upon finding the glaring Beauty.

"…"

"…Hello." One of the twins broke the ice.

"What are you two doing following me?"

"…You noticed?" The other asked.

"I didn't really care at Mauville, but this far?"

"We were curious!" The twins jumped up with wide smiles, surprising the woman. "You look so cool!"

"I-I do…?" The compliment was quick to make her cheeks turn red. She crossed her arms and spoke aside. "O-Of course I look…!"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Faith, and she's Hope."

"My name?" The Beauty was surprised, but it was the most important question to ask when meeting someone. "I'm Roxane." She answered as her Misdreavus perched on top of her head. And a new question was quick to emerge. "…How old are you two?"

"Ten."

"Ten?!" Even Misdreavus acted surprised.

"Yes. Why?" They kept speaking in unison.

"You're way too young to be traveling alone!"

"But we're not alone." The twins looked at each other and smirked. "We have each other."

Roxane blinked twice and sighed while laughing. "…Fine."

"Hm?"

"I'll take care of you two." Roxane placed a hand on each head. She smiled at the young girls, and while confused at first, the twins smiled, exposing their white teeth. "Would you like to follow me around?"

"Yes!"

"But what are you traveling around for?" Hope wondered.

"Oh, that? I want to become a Master Contestant." Roxane pointed out, as Misdreavus flew off her head and started circling the twins around, catching Faith's attention, while Hope kept questioning Roxane.

"Do you have more Pokémon?"

"Yup." Roxane quickly reached for her other two Poké Balls and opened them up, letting out a Mime Jr. and a Kirlia, whose green hair and legs were coloured blue instead. They both bowed at the Twins, and the young girls immediately noticed the difference in the colouring of the Emotion Pokémon. Mainly because they had a Pokémon of the same family.

They quickly took out a Poké Ball each and opened it, letting out a Ralts each.

"Your Kirlia has a different colour than our Ralts."

"Oh, it's a shiny Kirlia." Roxane clarified, as Kirlia and Ralts interacted with each other. "They're rarer, but the exotic colour is appreciated by many."

"She does look cuter."

"And cooler!"

Hope and Faith stared at Roxane's shiny Kirlia, who blushed and quickly ran, hiding behind Roxane's legs.

"By the way!" Hope called Roxane's attention. "How old are you?"

"Eigh- I mean, sixteen." The sudden corrections left the twins suspicious. "…Would you like to see a performance I'm preparing for the Verdanturf Contest?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The Twins, hugged to their Ralts, carefully spectated the Beauty and her Misdreavus, who were ready to show off their strategy for the Clever Contest.

"Shadow Ball!" Misdreavus opened her mouth and, in front of it, a dark orb of energy, surrounded in purple and black veils appeared. She launched it forward and quickly fired two more. "Psychic!" The Screech Pokémon's eyes glowed blue and the orbs became outlined in the same colour. Their trajectories were changed and started circling around her body, one horizontally, and the other two in diagonal patterns. Misdreavus flew around, showing off the dark orbs that started spinning in random patterns. After flying downwards, the three orbs connected above her and a burst of dark energy occurred, creating a sinister face-like illusion. It quickly faded. Roxane and Misdreavus bowed at the audience of two, who clapped and cheered.

"That was amazing!"

"Really good!"

"Oh, thank you…" Roxane was quick to blush once again.

The twins, however, looked at each other with smiles and nodded. "But it could be better."

"E-Eh!?" The young woman flinched alongside Misdreavus. "W-What?!"

"If you set up Wonder Room before, it would make it prettier." Hope pointed out.

"And you could give Misdreavus an item for something special."

"Something special?" Roxane found weird how the Twins were giving genuine technical advice regarding a contest performance. But they had a point. With a smile, she approached the girls and smirked. "Well then, do you have anything in mind to help me out?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokémon - Off Script"

Chapter 3 – Deductions:

Hidden in the darkness, two shadows moved. One chasing another.

"Get back here!"

"In your dreams!"

The man giving chase was a young PI, dressing as one would expect: long brown trench coat, semi-formal clothes underneath it, and a fedora hat that covered his grayish hair.

His brown eyes were sharp, but they weren't good enough to see in the dark.

He was chasing a man that had just stolen a precious and rare Pokémon by an infamous thief: the White Ghost. He had been on the loose for the last few months, and in that time had stolen quite a number of Pokémon and highly valued objects.

However, he was close to being caught by Devon, the PI. Well, more or less.

Yes, the prediction about his target was correct, but he sure could run away like a professional. Dressed in a white costume and hiding his face behind a black mask, his identity was unknown, so it wasn't beyond the realm of imagination if he happened to be an Olympic athlete.

However, no matter how much he ran, he would have to stop if his bath was blocked.

"Gabite!" A dragon-type barked upon landing right in front of the White Ghost.

"What the-?!"

"Luxray! Persian!" Devon hurled two Poké Balls, letting out two members of his team. The two growled in front of the Ghost, along with the Gabite, making him step back.

Devon was quick to tackle him and knock him over to the ground.

"H-Hey!"

"You are under arrest!"

* * *

The White Ghost was handed to the authorities. While it was impossible to remove his mask, making it hard to identify him, the thief wouldn't see the day of light for a good while.

The chief of police couldn't be more thankful. "Thank you, detective."

"It's PI."

"Right, right..." It was the first time they had met, and yet the dialogue was exactly the same. He extended a hand which Devon accept and shook. But then he extended the free hand with an open palm and gave 'the look', making the Chief laugh. "You never change, do you?"

"What can I say?"

"Fair enough." The Chief reached for his pocket and handed Devon a check as the form of payment. They let go of each other's hands and smirked at each other. "Hope that covers a couple of months."

"You're not the only one. See yah around." After waving and saving the check, Devon turned around and started walking away from the crime scene. However, he still wondered one thing.

"Whose Gabite was that? It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared."

"That would be me." Devon's neck twisted to the side as soon as he heard the voice. It was a young man,sporting black hair, purplish eyes, a Gabite by his side, and an unusual set of clothes. Well, the main feature that was unusual was the cape.

"Hm? Who are you?"

"Name's Jack. I'm a Dragon Tamer. And I just helped you out."

"Oh, Arceus, not this again..." A hand was placed over Devon's face. "Please tell me you're not some sort of Detective Fanboy that wants to become my sidekick. It's the third time this month."

"What?! No!" The Dragon Tamer barked, as his Gabite attempted to hold in its laughter.

"Then what?"

"I have a case. And I want your help to solve it."

A frown was quick to form on Devon's face. "...What's the payment?"

"Payment? Oh, that comes afterwards."

"Half up front or no deal."

"Hmm... I really don't have money with me just now..." Jack was in deep thought for a moment before smirking with an idea in mind. "Then we're going to battle. If I win, you accept the job."

But the PI was skeptical. "...What do I gain if I win?"

"Oh, I'll give you my Gabite."

"Gabite?!" The Pokémon turned to his Trainer in surprise, having not been told about this.

"Hmm... A Gabite? I don't think I can refuse that." Devon admitted. "Double Battle?"

"Fine by me. But not here. I know a place."

* * *

"A baseball field?" Devon was aware of the Baseball field in Nimbasa City, but he did not expect for it to be used as a battleground.

"It's wide. I think that's all it matters." Jack pointed out as he withdrew Gabite. "Let's make this a triple battle, alright?"

"Fine by me. You send them out first." Devon adjusted his hat.

"Talk about unfair." The Dragon Tamer chuckled. "Fraxure, Vibrava, Charmeleon, to the battlefield!" Jack threw a set of Poké Balls, letting out his choices.

Devon followed up quickly. "Aegislash, Honchkrow, Shedinja, standby for battle."

The Royal Sword, Big Boss, and Shed Pokémon were all let out, glaring at their three opponents. Honchkrow chirped loudly, in an attempt to intimidate them.

"Hooonch!"

"Someone looks eager." Jack laughed, preparing himself mentally for the upcoming battle. "On the count of three."

"Alright."

"…Three!" Devon flinched, almost tripping due to the trick Jack had played on him. The three smaller Pokémon gave charge. "Flame Burst!"

"Char!" Charmeleon opened his mouth and an orb of illuminescent red-orange fire and spew it out towards his opponents.

"King's Shield." Obeying Devon's command, Aegislash placed itself in front of his teammates and a clear barrier made out of multiple hexagons was created, blocking the fiery attack. It burst into streaks of fire that spread into multiple directions, creating patches of fire throughout the field of dirt. The PI's eyes narrowed, focused on the battle strategy. "Honchkrow, Night Slash. Shedinja, Fury Swipes."

The two Pokémon flew out of their hideout, Honchkrow on the left, with both wings glowing purple surrounded in a dark aura, and Shedinja on the right, whose claws came out of their body, glowing white and growing sharper.

They flew across the field, leaving behind a trail of dust and extinguishing the patches of fire due to the wind.

Vibrava dived underground as Fraxure blocked the multiple slashes Shedinja inflicted on him. They weren't strong enough to overcome his defences but the head ram he gave in response didn't have any effect either besides pushing Shedinja slightly away.

Honchkrow and Chameleon crashed, wing against sharp Slashing claw, using them as weapons, until Honchkrow landed a critical hit on Charmeleon's stomach, pushing him away, but braked the push by dragging its claws through the dirt.

"Not bad. But check this out!"

Jack's words triggered Vibrava's Dig attack, emerging from the ground underneath Aegislash. She crashed head first into the shield, but did little damage due to the high defences.

Aegislash switched to his Blade Forme, holding the shield with his cloth-like hand, and quickly spinning his body around, in an attempt to slash Vibrava, but missed due to Vibrava's flight abilities. She attempted to attack the Royal Sword with a strong blast of air, but Aegislash blocked Dragon Breath with his shield.

Fraxure opened his mouth, aiming at Honchkrow, and fired a black and dark-blue dragon-shaped flame. In reply, the Big Boss Pokémon opened up his beak and releasing a stream of black circles.

The Dragon Rage and Dark Pulse collision created an explosion. A cloud of smoke rose up and spread covering the area.

Honchkrow was quick to take the skies, exiting the smoke cloud and taking a different approach.

In the meantime, Charmeleon released streams of fire in random directions, in the hopes that Flamethrower would hit an enemy target.

Shedinja managed to evade the flames, flying through the smoke as it charged up a Shadow Ball, attempting to find a possible target. However, emerging from the dust, Charmeleon made the Shed Pokémon flinch due the eminent danger of the fangs coated in fire.

In fear, the Bug and Ghost-type fired the Shadow Ball into Charmeleon's gaping mouth, causing an explosion and extending the duration of the smoke cloud. But, quickly appearing from the side, Fraxure attempted to Fling a pair of rocks in the distance, but Aegislash protected his teammate by emerging and using its shield to break the rocks apart.

Vibrava appeared, ready to use Dragon Breath once again, but a Dark Pulse came down from the skies, landing a perfect his and pushing her into the ground. Vulnerable, Vibrava was quickly targeted by Shedinja and Aegislash. Shedinja suddenly disappeared like a ghost and Aegislash grabbed Vibrava and hurled her up before driving his sword-like body against her, surrounded in invisible energy that made him unable to miss. Coming out of the dust cloud, heavily damaged, Vibrava shook her head in order to recover, and Shedinja suddenly appeared from behind, striking Vibrava with Phantom Force, knocking her out.

As soon as she was withdrawn, Shedinja flew back into the cloud of smoke, which was close to disappear, but Fraxure suddenly jumped out and struck it with an open palm and evil aura, immediately knocking out Shedinja due to Assurance overcoming the Wonder Guard ability.

After the Shed Pokémon was withdrawn, Honchkrow dived into the cloud with glowing wings and flapped them, releasing energy waves that Defogged the area.

Charmeleon and Fraxure charged and fired Dragon Rage each, aiming at the two remaining opponents. Honchkrow hid behind Aegislash, who activated his King's Shield attack, changing into his Shield Forme and nullifying the Dragon Rages. The Big Boss Pokémon flew out of the hideout once again, bearing Night Slash once more.

Fraxure jumped in, attempting to strike him with a pair of chops, but instead was dragged into the skies.

Charmeleon, in the meantime, took Aegislash on, jumping in and releasing a powerful stream of flames, but King's Shield protected himself once again through King's Shield. The changing of Formes allowed Charmeleon to foresee an upcoming attack. Aegislash turned his body and was ready to execute Aerial Ace once again, but Charmeleon crossed his arms and created a barrier of green energy, blocking the attack. A surprised Aegislash was quickly struck down by a powerful stream of Infernal blue flames surrounded by multiple rings, swallowing the Royal Sword. Due to being in the Sword Forme, his defences were drastically low.

Aegislash was defeated, but a knocked out Fraxure fell in front of Charmeleon, surprising him. Honchkrow landed as the two knocked out Pokémon were with withdrawn.

Devon and Jack crossed cocky looks as Honchkrow and Charmeleon roared.

Suddenly, the body of the Flame Pokémon began to glow brightly. Tail became longer, abdomen expanded, neck grew, wings sprouted.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!"

"Whoa! You were close to evolving?" Jack asked, chuckling, receiving a thumbs up from his Charizard as a reply. "Let's take this to the skies then!"

"Rooar!" After a nod, Charizard opened his wings and flew up towards the night sky. Honchkrow was quick to follow.

"Sky Attack!"

"Flare Blitz!"

Honchkrow spread his wings, surrounded in a sky-blue aura, while Charizard spun, surrounding himself in intense red flames. The two flew towards each other and crashed, creating a massive explosion as a result. The two Pokémon fell, knocked out, but were withdrawn before they could hit the ground.

"Well… I didn't see that coming."

"…" Devon approached the Dragon Tamer and offered a hand to shake. Jack was reasonably surprised, but smirked upon seeing Devon's curled lips. "Nice battle. It was fun. I'll take the case."

"Really? Thanks."

"Well, spare no details." Devon requested as they walked away from the stadium.


End file.
